


letting go

by Cosmo_the_Doggo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gun Violence, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Matt is Mentioned, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo
Summary: Keith has always been the stubborn type of person. He makes rash decisions for himself and others, even when told not to. He makes stupid decisions, gets a bad consequence most of the time. Never looks ahead, never thinks before doing something, he’s never been bothered to care. With the amount of times he’s had a near death experience, he just says “why not? I live every time.”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 54





	letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Person B knows they’re undoubtedly going to die within minutes, instead of calling for help they carry a conversation with person A as if nothing is wrong, making sure to tell them how they feel before their time runs out.
> 
> Tumblr prompt ^^^

Keith has always been the stubborn type of person. He makes rash decisions for himself and others, even when told not to. He makes stupid decisions, gets a bad consequence most of the time. Never looks ahead, never thinks before doing something, he’s never been bothered to care. With the amount of times he’s had a near death experience, he just says “why not? I live every time.”

He’s learned to never fear death, since it could come so naturally. Although, he plans on making his death be a cool one and for a good reason. Like, an explosion or risking his life to save his friends or a complete stranger or something like that. You know, the saucy soft boy type of sacrificial death. He wants to go down in a blaze of glory, because he’s a man and doesn’t want something as sissy-like as a bullet wound that could’ve been prevented. He’d want to be remembered as dying a hero and not some little bitch who couldn’t take a hit or two.

He’s always been like that, and always will be.

But now, here on the concrete outside of his dealer’s building, holding his arm that was shot, he felt his stupid karma he knew was meant to happen. Man, he never should’ve come to this dude in the first place. He was stupid to trust someone as manipulative as that guy. He amped up his pay for the same dosage, and he wasn’t able to pay it in the full amount. All he needed was $40 and that was it. Who buys a half an ounce for $250 anyway? 

He was leaning against a brick wall, his adrenaline was running out from the fighting he and his dealer had done. He was good at first, but when someone brings out a gun in the middle of a fist fight it’s totally unfair and uncalled for. Next thing Keith knew a loud BANG rang through the alleyway and he was dropping to the ground before he could stop himself. 

Now here he actually was, bleeding out in a stupid place like this and not with his friends or loved ones. He was alone and pissed off and lightheaded. It’s been about an hour since that happened, he knows he should just get the fuck up and stop being a wuss, but he was starting to feel the full pain of the bullet wound and the amount of damage it’s actually doing.

Shit did it hurt.

A normal person would’ve called the police right after they were shot, but Keith had different plans. He just wanted to get it over with. Of course, he had a lot to live for. He had his friends, his brother, and his dog. But damn, fighting was hard. It’s not like he wanted to die, and he definitely didn’t want to die like this. Never wanted to. But he’s long past saving, now. Blood was pooling around him. He wasn’t sure if the bullet that hit him was from a high-caliber gun or just his body overreacted. He didn’t even get to see what the gun looked like. It seemed to look like a pistol or handgun, he didn’t know. He could care less about that damn gun anyway.

He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting. He didn’t want to go, he tried to stay awake. Maybe if he talked to someone, it would be okay. Maybe if he called an ambulance, they could keep him alive for just a little while longer. He wanted to see Kosmo again, he wanted to see Shiro again, he wanted to see Lance again.

Lance…

Dear God what would Lance think? What would he do? Would he be alright without him? Lance was chaotic by himself, he acts like a dog who doesn’t get enough attention and love and can barely take care of himself, which is why he lives with Keith. The only thing he can really do is keep himself looking pretty and cook.

Keith couldn’t let go now, not without hearing his voice one last time. But he could barely move his arm. Let alone his hand. 

“Come on, Keith. You’re stronger than this,” he told himself. And it’s true. He’s way stronger, but guess getting shot and bleeding out is a bad thing for strength, obviously.

“Keith?”

“Hey, it’s me,”

“Hey! Keith! My man! I just made what I think might be the best pot roast ever. I added a little too many potatoes in there but oh well. You like potatoes so i'm counting on you to eat them all. The broth is pretty salty but it adds to the flavor. You’re gonna fucking love it, dude,” There was a pause, Lance was eating some of it.

“I invited Shiro and Matt to come, they said they might stop by for a while. I asked Pidge and Hunk if they wanted to come but they’re bombarded with homework. Those cowards, they never get missing assignments...”

Keith felt light, like on a cloud. He was falling asleep, but he forced his eyes to stay open. If he was going to talk he better do it now, or he might not ever get the chance to again.

“Lance,”

“...If you saw the look on her face- oh, yeah! What’s up?”

“I, um.. I know this is sudden, but have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?” Oh fuck, that sounded weird. Oh well, he was too tired to think.

“Uh, no, dude, you haven’t. Where’s this coming from? Do you really like my pot roast that much?” 

“I just want to say I’m sorry. For, you know, you doing all the cooking and tidying and living with me… I’m not the ideal roommate someone would ask for.. And yes, I love your pot roast,” Keith chuckled, his tone light. This might've been the first time Lance heard his voice go as soft as it did. 

Lance was mildly confused but accepted his weird and unnecessary apology. “Uh.. sure, man. You alright? You sound weird, are you sick? I’ll get my keys-”

“No, I’m fine. I’m just grateful to have a friend like you. I don’t think I’ve been as close with anyone as I am with you, it’s kinda nice,” Keith smiled gently, his eyes shining a gentle lilac, and his white teeth slowly turning into red. His throat felt tight as if bile was slowly rising up his esophagus. His vision darkened and he could taste iron heavily on his tongue. He coughed, there was a spurt of blood that trailed passed his lips and down his pale chin.

“Keith… You better tell me what’s going on, I’m getting worried,” Lance said, there was caution in his voice, something didn’t feel right. “Tell me where you are.”

“I’m out on the streets, I’m fine. No, no one drugged me. I just feel free, you know, like I just let everything in my mind settle to rest.” It wasn’t a lie, he could feel himself letting go. He couldn’t feel his legs, couldn’t feel his arm to his shoulder where he was shot. There was so much blood. 

“Come home, then. This pot roast is gonna get cold, and I can’t eat this all even with Matt and Shiro here. You’re the biggest eater there’s ever lived. You don’t gain a pound!” Lance screeched, his voice was always higher than the average guy. It was all squeaky and stubborn, but also calming in it’s moments. Moments like this.

“Promise me you’ll be here soon?”

“I’ll be with you soon, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Lance grinned, his voice soft and sweet. 

“Hey Lance?” Keith asked, his eyes starting to water. His throat closed. 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For teaching me how to live. For teaching me to be my own person. Thank you for being here with me until the end.”

“Of course, mi amor.” He bit his lip.

“Oh… and Lance?” Keith got quieter, a tear or two dropping down his bloody cheek.

“Hm?” Lance hummed, his eyes widening as he heard a sob break loose from the other side of the phone.

“...I love you.”

The last thing he heard was the sound of Lance starting to panic as his phone clacked to the ground. He could see the sight of blue and red clashing together, the warm thought of a beach coming into view. Everything faded to a white, and all was silent.

I’ll see you soon, Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've published anything. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I'm sorry to say this, but those stories won't get an update for a while. This is the first time writing since I last published anything, I'm just getting my motivation back. 
> 
> Thank Tumblr prompts lol
> 
> I hope you all are being safe and sanitary out there. it's dangerous, so don't be doing the shit Keith would do!
> 
> This isn't beta read, and a lot of things are wrong, but I'm proud of this little one-shot I came up with. If you have any criticism, tell me in the comments and I'll do my best to fix it :D
> 
> BE CAREFUL AND STAY INSIDE <3 <3 <3


End file.
